


Расхождение

by KatharineParker



Series: Гобелены [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Whump, and then it ran away from me, what if I used that to beat up Loki, what if movies remembered that blunt force trauma was a thing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharineParker/pseuds/KatharineParker
Summary: Оказывается, даже бог не может остаться целым и невредимым после побоев Халка. В финале битвы за Нью-Йорк Локи не поднимается на ноги. Это меняет больше, чем вы можете себе вообразить.
Relationships: Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Гобелены [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204034
Kudos: 6





	Расхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unraveling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833925) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



У него была лишь доля секунды, чтобы успеть подумать _ладно, это было глупо_ , прежде чем первый удар его тела расколол цемент. Зеленое существо трясло его подобно тому, как собака трясет крысу, чтобы свернуть ей шею. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он успел осознать происходящее, пока все не закончилось и боль не ударила его взрывной волной.

Единственным звуком, на который ему хватило воздуха, был тонкий скулеж. Должно быть, зверь что-то сказал, но звон в ушах не позволил Локи это услышать. Все его тело так ломило, что сложно было судить о тяжести повреждений, но скорее всего, тазобедренный сустав выбит, одно запястье, по ощущениям, было сломано, а о состоянии ребер даже думать не хотелось. Локи попытался шевельнуть головой, и перед глазами все вспыхнуло от боли. Он медленно поднял менее пострадавшую руку и осторожно ощупал затылок. Он ощутил кровь, но не мягкость. Не проломлен, с облегчением подумалось ему. Лишь разбит, хотя, наверно, это столь же плохо.

_Все кончено_ , медленно понял он, уставившись в потолок Старка. Даже если бы читаури победили, его состояние с легкостью позволило бы им забрать Тессеракт к Таносу, а его бросить здесь, беззащитным. И он не думал, что читаури одержат победу.

Едва дыша, Локи начал перекатываться на бок.

Боль пронзила живот, и с губ сорвался вой. Он рухнул, задыхаясь, сердце бешено колотилось. _Неладно. Что-то неладно_. Он медленно протянул здоровую руку и заставил себя надавить на живот. Почти сразу же перед глазами все побелело, и он отдернул руку, сдерживая накатившую от боли тошноту.

— О, — пробормотал он сам себе, еле ворочая языком. — О, это отлично.

Ему нужно было выбираться отсюда. Бежать. У него еще остались друзья на Альвхейме, быть может, они могли бы предложить исцеление. Перекатываясь на бок на сей раз, он был готов, и, стиснув зубы от боли, заставил себя выползти из дыры, оставленной его телом. Но далеко уйти не успел — голова начала кружиться, в задней части черепа запульсировала боль, с гудением распространяясь вниз по позвоночнику. Жгучая, невыносимая боль, пронизывавшая внутренности, казалось, только усилилась.

_Просто остановись на мгновение,_ подумал Локи, задыхаясь, кладя голову на одну из ступенек и закрывая глаза. _Только... мгновение._

Голоса. Жужжание где-то невдалеке. Жужжание... читаури? Нет, издаваемые ими звуки больше походили на щелканье. Локи сосредоточился на том, чтобы заставить себя открыть глаза, но понадобилось немало времени, прежде чем он смог четко видеть. Понемногу он осознал, что, должно быть, потерял сознание за время своего краткого «отдыха». _Проклятье,_ подумал он, но как-то отрешенно.

— Он мертв? — Резкий голос его сокола. _Нет,_ подумал Локи, но никак не мог наладить связь между мозгом и ртом. Ему нужно перевернуться. Он должен, по крайней мере, смотреть в глаза своим врагам. Умереть несколько менее позорной смертью.

Он собрался с духом и перекатился на спину, сдерживая любой звук, кроме совсем слабого вздоха. Он взглянул на них, и ему захотелось рассмеяться. Локи сосредоточил взгляд на каменном лице Тора, потому что так было легче.

— Я думаю, — начал было он, но не сумел удержать в голове того, что собирался заявить, и ему стало _больно_.

— Значит, существуешь, — произнес Старк непонятно почему. — Есть что сказать? Выкладывай.

_Что-то не так,_ подумал он. _Мне больно_. Он чувствовал вкус крови на языке, но, наверно, он просто прикусил его. Он на это надеялся. Вдова начала хмуриться.

— Его глаза не фокусируются, — сказала она. — Должно быть, сотрясение.

Тор двинулся вперед, опускаясь, и Локи не задумываясь отпрянул. Но Тор все равно взял его за подбородок, всматриваясь в глаза. Локи попытался вырваться, но становилось все труднее и труднее...

Остальная часть мысли исчезла. Живот разрывало от боли. Тор покачал головой, выглядя огорченным, будто это — Локи — было великим испытанием для него.

— Пойдем, Локи, — сказал он, и Локи слишком поздно осознал, что собирается сделать Тор, когда тот схватил Локи за плечи и потянул его вверх.

— Нет, — запоздало охнул Локи. Он услышал собственный короткий, резкий вскрик, а затем на славную долю секунды наступила тишина.

Вновь жужжание. На сей раз оно звучало более настойчиво. Он открыл затуманенные глаза и обнаружил, что Тор испытывающе смотрит на него. Он выглядел почти обеспокоенным. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но остановился, когда пальцы Тора ощупали шишку на его затылке, и вместо этого испустил слабый стон.

— Беннер, — услышал он чей-то голос. — Бен-нер. Нет, ты молодец, приятель, но сейчас нам нужен…

Тор бережно опустил его голову на пол и принялся расстегивать тунику, и Локи зашипел, когда костяшки пальцев коснулись его груди, — он с легкостью мог представить, какую палитру красок отобразит его кожа пару часов спустя. Но Тор продолжал, мрачно сжав губы, опуская руку ниже, под ребра Локи.

— Не надо, — попытался возразить Локи, но Тор проигнорировал его. По крайней мере, он не давил. Его пальцы показались очень холодными по сравнению с кожей Локи, и когда он глянул вниз, то испытал почти болезненное очарование при виде узора пурпурных синяков. Это едва ли походило на кожу. Точно виноград в винном прессе, заторможенно подумал он.

— Локи, — произнес Тор. Его голос был странно приглушен. — Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы заставить свой язык работать.

— Да. — Чего уж тут непонятного. В теле так много относительно хрупких, уязвимых вещей. Таких вещей, которые не выдерживают высокоскоростного контакта с бетоном. Интересно, как быстро он истечет кровью? Должно быть, это займет не больше часа. Он воспринимал сию перспективу на удивление спокойно.

— Локи, — повторил Тор. Теперь его голос прозвучал слишком близко, и до Локи дошло, что он закрыл глаза. Он с усилием открыл их снова. — Я собираюсь помочь тебе.

Локи повернул голову, и его стошнило кровью, небольшой лужицей растекшейся по полу. Тор вытер ему рот с необычайной нежностью, и Локи подумал _конечно, вот как меня любят, когда я умираю. Беспомощный, в его власти._ Ему никак не удавалось ощутить горечь, которая обязана была прийти вслед за этой мыслью.

— Старк, — услышал он голос Тора. Он вновь звучал издалека. — Поторопись.

Он вяло моргнул, мир пошел рябью, а затем вновь стал четким. В голове у него глухо стучало, и глаза его встретились с глазами Капитана — тот хмурился. Локи улыбнулся ему, отчего он нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Держись, — сказал он странно. _Я уже отпустил,_ хотел сказать ему Локи, но во рту у него пересохло, и он не сумел придумать, как заставить свой язык работать. Он видел, как его сокол наблюдает за ним через плечо капитана. Больше похож на стервятника, чем на сокола, подумал он, борясь с головокружением.

_Долго еще?_

Его веки отяжелели, неумолимо смыкаясь.

— Тор? Брюс! — Локи услышал возглас Капитана и успел мельком увидеть, как тот ринулся к нему, прежде чем камнем погрузиться в глубокую воду; боль обжигающе вспыхнула, а затем утихла.

* * *

Мьельнир вжимался ему в грудь, лишая возможности дышать, постепенно сдавливая ребра, пока он не почувствовал, что они начинают сдаваться. Он старался изо всех сил, пытаясь вывернуться из-под молота, но тот был недвижим, как гора.

— Недостойный, — провозгласил Тор, словно вынося приговор. Локи слышал, как он подбирается к нему, скрытый из виду, и страх прошил его позвоночник, внезапный беспричинный ужас. — Подлец. _Трус_. Девять миров единогласно отвергают тебя.

Глубоко засевшая боль пульсировала в его животе, ниже сокрушительного веса Мьельнира. Тор подкрался ближе, и Локи заскулил, но то был вовсе не Тор. Златогривый дракон оскалил на него острые как иглы зубы и, извиваясь, двинулся к нему, опаляя лицо Локи жарким дыханием.

— Вставай, Локи. Прояви немного гордости, — произнес он голосом Тора, глубоким и странным.

Локи снова попытался столкнуть с себя Мьельнир.

— Не могу, — прохрипел он.

Дракон, он же Тор, рассмеялся.

— А чья в том вина? — Локи замутило. Он надрывался, но без толку, его тело казалось таким тяжелым…

— Не могу сказать, откуда это — Тор, шевелись, — объявила цапля слева от него. Ее клюв нанес удар, и Локи резко вдохнул от острой боли, расползшейся от того места, где цапля пронзила его выше пупка. Он издал носом тонкий звук, но Мьельнир, казалось, лишь тяжелел. Зубы дракона были в нескольких дюймах от его лица, его дыхание было сладковатым, точно увядшие цветы.

— Бедный маленький Локи, — промурлыкал он, и голос этот уже не столь походил на Тора. — Убожество. Ты не достоин дара смерти. Хорошо, что и от тебя может быть польза. — Дракон вырос, его золотистая грива потемнела, становясь лиловой, и Локи застонал, омываемый волнами боли и страха.

— Нет, — прошептал он, хрупкий, _слабый_. Все начало расплываться, как краска под дождем, и подо всем этим было нечто, отвратительная правда, до которой ему нужно было докопаться.

— Это выше моих сил, — сказала цапля, которая больше не была цаплей.

— Брюс, — произнес другой голос, в котором слышалась тревога. — Его глаза открыты.

Ему нужно было рассказать им о Мьельнире и о том, что он не может нормально дышать. Но он так устал. Наверно, с этим можно повременить.

— О Господи, — сказал Брюс, который мог как быть, так и не быть той же цаплей.

_Мне страшно,_ хотел сказать Локи, но не мог заставить свой язык подчиниться, и его тело пело в сладкой, жестокой агонии. Дракон склонил над ним голову и распахнул пасть.

— Время вышло, маленький Локи, — произнес он. Локи беспомощно смотрел в черную пустоту его глотки, а затем она растянулась, проглотив его целиком.

* * *

Первым лицом, которое он увидел, всплыв на поверхность, было лицо Тора. Облегчение волной захлестнуло его черты, и Локи снова закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого. Непрекращающаяся тупая боль в каждой клеточке его тела подсказывала ему, что он все еще жив.

Он пока не мог решить, как к этому относиться.

Тор отстранился и обернулся, чтобы рявкнуть через плечо «Он очнулся!», прежде чем вновь повернуться к Локи.

— Брат... тебе что-нибудь нужно?

_Воды,_ попытался сказать Локи, но вместо этого вышел неразборчивый скрежет.

— Конечно, — сказал Тор и на мгновение исчез, вернувшись с кубком льда. Локи взял бы его, но все еще чувствовал себя слабее котенка и потому был вынужден подчиниться Тору, который скормил ему один из кубиков, словно ребенку. Оглядевшись вокруг, он опознал облик отдельных целительных покоев в Асгарде.

Значит, он пропустил это. Тессеракт был не из мягких способов передвижения. Он задумался на тем, как худо ему пришлось, как близко к краю он подобрался на сей раз и все же сумел избежать падения.

Тор, казалось, чего-то ждал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — просипел Локи. Тор дал ему еще один кубик льда.

— Я думал, ты погиб, — сказал он.

— Ты это уже говорил. — Локи пососал лед, не желая признаваться, как приятно ощущать в горле медленную струйку холодной воды.

— Я не имею в виду... Я имею в виду только что. Когда ты был... ты был тяжко ранен Халком.

— Нет нужды рассказывать мне об этом, — пробормотал Локи. — Я был там.

Тор покачал головой.

— Я не думал... если бы мы пришли чуть позже, или если бы мы заперли тебя, не поняв...

Локи представил на мгновение, как в агонии истекает кровью в какой-нибудь камере. На краткий миг он порадовался, что до этого не дошло. Правда, он пока не знал, рад ли он этому в целом.

— И что с того? — безжизненно спросил он.

Взгляд Тора был напряжен и серьезен.

— Это напомнило мне о том, каково было, когда я верил, что ты потерян для меня. Я не могу сделать себя не твоим братом. Я не могу стереть любовь, которую испытываю к тебе. И не желаю. — Тор протянул руку, и Локи отпрянул; чудо из чудес, он действительно отстранился. — Я не буду знать покоя, пока не найду способ исправить то, что разладилось между нами.

Сколько бы он отдал, чтобы услышать эти слова год, или два года назад? Локи закрыл глаза. _Слишком поздно._

Дверь открылась, и Локи повернулся к ней, отчаянно нуждаясь в чем-то, что не было Тором. Повернулся лишь для того, чтобы сникнуть, ибо то была Фригга.

— Локи, — произнесла она с легкой улыбкой, словно приветствовала блудного сына, а не предателя. Он попытался закрыть лицо, но побоялся, что слишком слаб, и в любом случае она всегда видела его насквозь лучше многих.

— Ты гордишься мной? — спросил он, воспользовавшись тем, что из-за хрипотцы его голос звучал резко. Ее улыбка лишь слегка дрогнула.

— Нет, — ответила она, и ему захотелось отшатнуться. — Но я рада видеть, что ты дома и исцеляешься.

Исцеляюсь, подумал Локи. Как будто это было возможно, когда он сам был хворью, когда само его существо было заразой.

— Это изменится, — мрачно сказал он.

— Не думаю, что будет так.

(Смутное воспоминание мелькнуло в его сознании — не старое, что-то новое — обнимающие его руки Фригги, что-то убаюкивающе напевавшей, пока он всхлипывал, наполовину погруженный в какой-то призрачный кошмар. По коже побежали мурашки при мысли о том, что она там увидела.)

Однако не это должно было быть его заботой, как стало ясно мгновением позже.

— Сын мой.

Все еще исцелявшиеся внутренности Локи будто заледенели, и на бесконечный миг его легкие застыли, отказываясь качать воздух. Он ненадолго уверился, что его сейчас вырвет, пусть даже в его организме не было ничего, кроме пары растаявших кубиков льда. Он заставил себя взглянуть на дверь, на стоящего там Всеотца — сгорбленного (он всегда был таким сгорбленным?). И старого, старше, чем запомнил его Локи по тому последнему застывшему образу, растворявшемуся в вышине.

Один сделал шаг вперед, и Локи сжался, силясь изобразить на лице хоть что-нибудь — усмешку, оскал, что угодно (пытаясь при этом дышать).

— Нет, — прохрипел он. — Нет, не _ты_. Если я... если я должен, я стерплю...

— Это не тебе решать, — сказал Один, и в его голосе было все тепло зимы Йотунхейма. ( _Сын мой,_ сказал он. Разум Локи уцепился за эти слова, взбудораженный, точно осиное гнездо. Что он _имел в виду_? Локи знал, кто он, и это было не так.) — Фригга, Тор — вы не оставите нас?

Тор открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы воспротивиться (неужели он ничему не научился?), но Фригга опередила его — она покачала головой, положив ладонь на его запястье. Локи заметил, что смотрит она, впрочем, на Всеотца, и что-то промелькнуло между ними, прежде чем она вновь обратила свой взор на Локи. Он напрягся, но она сказала лишь одно:

— Я скоро вернусь.

Локи отвернулся и уставился в стену, отказываясь отвечать. Отстранился он и от руки Тора, дожидаясь, когда дверь тихо закроется за ними обоими. Оставляя его наедине с Одином.

Сердце его трепетало, точно у кролика, — сейчас он был испуган сильнее, чем будучи при смерти.

— Ты намерен осудить меня? — заставил он себя спросить, не глядя на человека, которого когда-то называл Отцом. — Я предполагал, ты дождешься, пока это превратится в спектакль.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы осудить тебя, — Всеотец говорил негромко, но голос его _казался_ громким, как и всегда. — Нам нужно поговорить. Давно пора.

Локи скривил рот в усмешке, все еще глядя в стену.

— Давно. И о чем будет этот _разговор_? Собираешься читать мне нотации о _недостойности_?

— Нет.

Простота ответа потрясла Локи, и какое-то мгновение он соображал, что ответить.

— Нет? — нашелся он наконец. — Это все, что ты хочешь...

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать твои деяния. Это может подождать. — Он услышал шаги через комнату, а затем Один сел. Локи почувствовал, как его дыхание участилось, хотя он не мог с уверенностью сказать, чего именно боится.

— Я не вижу, что еще обсуждать, — наконец напряженно произнес Локи. В груди начинало ныть. Один промолчал, и он смущенно заерзал. — Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, но тон вместо вызывающего получился жалобным.

— Больше нечего? — холодно поинтересовался Всеотец. — Не догадываешься, что еще есть такого, о чем мне следовало бы знать?

Локи облизнул губы. Они пересохли, но Всеотца он ни о чем не станет просить.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Один. Его голос все еще был холоден. — Раз уж ты не спросил, я расскажу, как ты сюда попал. Смертные смогли удержать тебя от смерти, но не имели средств, чтобы исцелить тебя. Твой брат...

— Он мне не брат, — перебил Локи, но голос предательски дрогнул.

— Твой брат, — повторил Один, — использовал Тессеракт, чтобы доставить тебя сюда в спешке. Тебя принесли в Целительские Залы, где за тобой ухаживала Эйр. — Один остановился. — Тебе все еще нечего сказать?

Локи попытался собраться с мыслями. В этом был какой-то смысл — Один ничего не говорил без цели. Но он не мог его постичь.

— Нечего? Я продолжу. — Один наклонился вперед, и Локи обнаружил, что его глаза невольно тянутся к лицу Одина, встречая его пронзительный взгляд. — Эйр осмотрела тебя, дабы определить тяжесть твоих ран, которые были поистине ужасны. Час промедления, сказала она, и ты мог бы умереть.

_И я уверен, ты бы тогда горевал,_ захотелось усмехнуться какой-то части Локи, но что-то удержало его. Тревога нарастала, возникло ощущение, что на горизонте поднимается волна, которую ему не хочется рассматривать.

— Все еще нечего? — Один едва остановился, чтобы перевести дух. — Пока Эйр работала, она, однако, заметила кое-что странное. Она расспросила Тора о событиях в Мидгарде, и он подтвердил, что ты пробыл там всего три дня, произошла лишь одна настоящая битва и, пусть смертные и заключили тебя в тюрьму, они не тронули тебя.

_Ох,_ слабо подумал Локи.

— Поэтому Эйр задалась вопросом, — голос Одина был пугающе тих, — как так получилось, что на твоем теле были признаки более ранних повреждений. Многократные переломы. Порванные сухожилия. Шрамы, которых она не видела прежде. — Локи сделал свой взгляд непроницаемым, хотя знал, что его дыхание, неглубокое и частое, должно выдать его. — Следы клейма на твоем плече.

Локи молчал. Единственным звуком оставалось его дыхание, и даже оно казалось невыносимо громким.

— Есть ли что-то, что ты хотел бы сказать теперь, Локи? — спросил Один. Это прозвучало почти мягко, но страх скользил по нервам Локи, словно смычок по струнам. _Зачем ты это со мной делаешь?_ хотел взмолиться он, но сдержался.

— Нет, — сумел он ответить. Тонкий голос норовил сорваться.

— В таком случае, рассказать тебе, что я думаю? — Локи ничего не сказал, и Один продолжил. — Я размышлял. С тех пор, как Эйр рассказала мне все это. Во-первых —представляется очевидным, что то, что она увидела, не было получено в Мидгарде. И я знаю, что прежде чем ты упал, ты не был столь сильно ранен. Значит, эти раны были получены где-то в течение года между днем, когда мы потеряли тебя, и днем, когда ты вновь появился в Мидгарде.

— Ты не _терял_ меня, — выдавил Локи. Его голос дрожал. — Я не _падал_.

— Нет, — согласился Один через мгновение. — Ты отпустил. — Локи судорожно дернулся, но Один безжалостно продолжал: — Я все гадал, с тех пор как мы узнали, что ты жив, знаешь ли ты о Пустоте что-то такое, чего не знаю я. Знаешь? — Локи с трудом сглотнул и промолчал. — Есть ли дополнительные разъяснения, которые ты хотел бы внести? — спросил он, и Локи снова промолчал.

— Это дало мне время и место, по крайней мере в самом широком смысле. Но тогда возникает вопрос — как? Быть может, во время падения? Но Эйр ответила на этот вопрос достаточно скоро. — Локи с трудом отвел взгляд. — Она сообщила мне, что твои раны соответствуют какой-то форме пыток.

Локи втянул в себя воздух.

— А чего ты ожидал? — Слова прозвучали с неожиданной яростью. — Ты думал, что я... веселился? Пустота не была добра, но я выжил. — Он натянуто усмехнулся. — Полагаешь, будто я поверю, что ты ничего этого не знал? Всевидящий Хеймдалль...

— Существуют места, где даже он не видит, — прервал его Один. — Но прошу, Локи, расскажи мне о тех вещах, о которых, по-твоему, я должен был знать.

Локи стиснул челюсти и уставился прямо перед собой. _Я лучше умру предателем, чем предателем и трусом._

— Локи, сын мой, — промолвил Один, и вновь Локи содрогнулся от этих слов. — Расскажи мне, что ты видел.

Локи выжал из себя натянутый, прерывистый смешок.

— Не смей просить меня себя порочить, — решительно заявил он. — Я не стану. Я умру молча.

Краем глаза он заметил, как на лице Одина промелькнуло что-то, напоминающее боль.

— Что же, по-твоему, тебя опорочит? — Локи еще крепче сжал челюсти. — Сын мой...

— _Я тебе не сын,_ — ожесточенно выпалил Локи. Один на мгновение умолк.

— Но я тебе все еще отец, — промолвил он. Когда Локи взглянул на него, то увидел на его лице странное выражение. Усталое, подумалось Локи.

— Хорошее заявление, — парировал Локи. — Ты просто желаешь знать, не продал ли я секреты Асгарда своим союзникам...

— Своим союзникам? — Один повысил голос, и Локи испуганно отпрянул. — Скажи правду, Локи — своим мучителям. Я спрашиваю снова — кто причинил тебе боль?

_Кто причинил тебе боль. Как будто ему есть дело._ Но в то же время какая-то другая его часть подумала _он может убить тебя лишь раз. Так какая разница?_ Он почувствовал, что его трясет.

— Тебе известно это имя, — проговорил он, обнажив зубы. — Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я подтвердил его. Ты хочешь, чтобы я признался в глубине своей измены, в том, что я предал не только Асгард, но и все Девять миров.

И вновь это странное промелькнувшее нечто. Рука Одина взметнулась и заставила Локи повернуть голову, их глаза встретились. Страх, подумал Локи, и ему захотелось рассмеяться. _Да. Мы все должны бояться._

— Предал кому?

Локи попытался расхохотаться, но это было больно. Вместо этого он оскалился.

— Титан, — хрипло ответил он. — Любовник Смерти. Бич Девяти миров. — Он позволил себе откинуть голову назад. — Вот так, Всеотец. Ты доволен?

Один отпустил его подбородок и тяжело откинулся назад. Его лицо побледнело, глаза ненадолго закрылись, и злобное удовлетворение, которое Локи на миг почувствовал, угасло.

— Танос, — произнес он, и от этого имени по спине Локи пробежал холодок. — Это он... он схватил тебя.

— Он поймал меня, — исступленно проговорил Локи. — Он вытащил меня из пустоты...

— И сделал тебя своим орудием. — Голос Всеотца прозвучал утомленно, и Локи захотелось рассмеяться.

— Да, — сказал он. — Именно.

Всеотец склонил голову и затих. Молчание затянулось, и сердце Локи снова тревожно забилось. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но _чего-то_. Не _молчания_ , хотя, возможно, Всеотец столь мало о нем пекся, что даже знание, что Локи продал свою душу демону, ничего не значило. Он заставил себя рассмеяться.

— Что? — спросил он. — И это все? Нечего сказать, _Один Всеотец_? — Ответом была тишина, и что-то внутри Локи заныло, умирая, — какая-то надежда, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал. — Ты все еще готов назвать меня _сыном_...

Один вдруг кинулся к нему, быстрее, чем Локи от него ожидал, хватая Локи за голову и прижимая большие пальцы к его вискам. Он задохнулся, отчего грудную клетку пронзила резкая боль, уверившись, что вот-вот умрет или, что еще хуже, Один выжжет его разум и оставит пустую оболочку, немногим лучше робота.

Он попытался призвать свою магию, обрывки защиты, но она дремала (или подавлялась); попытался вырваться, но Один удерживал его мертвой хваткой, и Локи почувствовал, как последние его заграждения отбросили в сторону...

_(чтобы рыться в его воспоминаниях, вертя его разумом и так и этак, точно безделушкой, которую требовалось изучить, разделить на части, и если бы он только мог дышать, то закричал бы...)_

Один выпустил его, и Локи заморгал, как оглушенная корова, задыхаясь, слезы текли из уголков его глаз. Мельком взглянув в лицо Всеотца, он увидел... облегчение? Локи уставился на него, чувствуя себя одновременно растерянным и обманутым, но затем Один вновь склонил голову и произнес голосом неожиданно глухим и странным:

— О, Локи.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Локи. Его горло сжалось, и он с трудом сглотнул, подавляя тошноту. — Что бы ты ни собирался делать, делай это...

Один снова потянулся к нему, и Локи вздрогнул. Что бы он ни намеревался сделать, он остановился, отстраняясь, и Локи изо всех сил старался прочесть мысли по его лицу, дыша часто и неглубоко.

—Я не знал, — сказал он, помолчав. — Если бы я знал...

Стены комнаты будто начали надвигаться на Локи.

— А что бы изменилось? — спросил он, и это прозвучало резко и дико даже для него. — Ты бы подверг опасности своего сына и наследника...

— Чтобы спасти другого моего сына? _Да._ — Взгляд Локи невольно метнулся к лицу Одина — его единственный глаз странно блестел. — Я бы и сам пошел, будь я моложе и здоровее.

— Лжец, — прошипел Локи. Его сердце колотилось о разбитые ребра. — Ты хотел, чтобы я умер...

— Нет.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я _исчез_...

— Нет.

— Ты позволил мне упасть, — завопил Локи срывающимся голосом, все громче и громче, пока его тело не взбунтовалось и он не рухнул навзничь, — не лги, _не лги мне_...

— Верно, — сказал Один, и Локи был так поражен, что оборвал крик, уставившись на него. — Я не поймал тебя, и жалею об этом. Мне жаль, что ты страдал, и что ты страдал в одиночестве.

Локи содрогнулся.

— Не будь со мной _снисходительным._

— Не буду, — ответил Один. Его рука сжала плечо Локи, и она показалась ему тяжелой, тяжелее, чем должна была быть. — То, что ты сделал... это ужасно. Ты причинил зло своему брату, и матери; своему дому, и Мидгарду, который мы поклялись защищать. Но это не умаляет того зла, которое было причинено и тебе.

Локи не мог смотреть на него. Его глаза скользили по сторонам, метались, но взгляду не за что больше было уцепиться.

— Нет, — слабо сказал он. — Ты ошибаешься. Это было не так — я сам решил, я _согласился_ служить, чтобы иметь то, что по праву принадлежало мне...

— Я верю, что ты и вправду сам пытался заявить о своих правах на Мидгард, — сказал Один. — И я верю, что ты и вправду согласился, но согласие, данное с целью избежать боли — или страха — мало что значит. Особенно когда твой похититель может проникнуть в самые твои мысли.

Локи понял, ошеломленно застыв, что именно Один делал в его разуме. Он искал малейший след связи между ним и служителем Таноса. Если она и оставалась, то теперь исчезла. Он желал почувствовать облегчение, но оно было заглушено окутавшим его оцепенением.

— Смерть прежде измены, — произнес Локи почти отчаянно. — Разве не это — то, что должен делать _хороший ас_? Но, конечно, я едва ли мог быть таким. Разве ты не возмущен моим провалом?

— Нет, Локи, — сказал Один, и слова эти были подобны пощечине, от которой Локи пошатнулся, пальцам, впившимся в открытую рану. Он замолчал, разинув рот, и лишь по выражению лица Одина он узнал эхо его последних слов. Его последний отказ.

— Что нет? — просипел Локи, цепляясь за слова в попытке прикрыть внезапную зияющую трещину в сердце. — Что ты отрицаешь?

— Измена или нет, — медленно произнес Один, и Локи видел, что он тщательно подбирает слова. — Я не желал бы, чтобы ты умер там. Я желаю многого, но не этого.

Локи почувствовал, что дрожит от страха, причину которого сам не мог назвать.

— Скучаешь по своему питомцу-йотуну? — прорычал он, оскалив зубы и сжав кулаки.

— Скучаю по своему сыну. — Голос и выражение лица Одина были строги. — Своему сыну, которого я считал погибшим, и о котором горевал.

У Локи перехватило горло; он не мог дышать. Он уставился на Одина, беспомощный, растерянный, чувствуя себя так, словно почву вновь выбили у него из-под ног.

— Продолжай горевать, старик, — сказал Локи, но голос его звучал хрипло и нетвердо. — Твой _сын_ мертв.

— Это не так, — ответил Один, встретившись взглядом с Локи, как всегда, видя слишком много. Он поднялся, медленно, как старик. — Отдыхай. На исцеление нужно время. Расплаты не будет, пока ты не поправишься.

— А потом? — спросил Локи, слова сорвались с его губ против воли.

— Это, отчасти, решать тебе, — сказал Один. — Локи открыл было рот, и Один жестом заставил его замолчать. — Нет, не говори. _Подумай_. Подумай над тем, чего ты хочешь. Не над тем, что могло бы мне досадить, или тем, что, по твоему мнению, ты должен сделать, или тем, чего требует страх. Чего ты _хочешь_. Тогда мы сможем поговорить. — Локи уставился на него в недоумении. — Я отправлю твою мать обратно к тебе, — сказал наконец Один, отворачиваясь. — Она преисполнена радости от твоего возвращения.

_Отец._ Слово вертелось у него на языке, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не призвать Одина вернуться. А затем вести себя подобно ребенку и просить у него прощения, выть, скулить и умолять, точно побитая собака. Он не должен. Он должен плюнуть на эту фальшивую доброту, на эту снисходительность. Отвергнуть это, ибо то была ловушка.

Он ничего не сделал. Дверь закрылась за согбенной спиной Одина, оставив Локи в тишине.


End file.
